And It Was Real
by ScreamingFate
Summary: Summary: Caitlyne is from the future, going on a date. But then, something happens, and she is sucked back into time with her best friend (read story to see why she’s with her), when they land in Port Royal. Gonna be a JackOC.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Hey, this is my first real fanfic, so sorry if it stinks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Summary: Caitlyne is from the future, going on a date. But then, something happens, and she are sucked back into time with her best friend (read story to see why she's with her), when they land in Port Royal. At first, gonna be a JackOC, then WillOC, maybe... slightest chance... Not entirely sure how this story will end out, so yea.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own potc, any of its characters, plot twists, etc. tear, tear.

Ch. 1—Be Careful What You Wish For...

Caitlyne grinned as her best friend talked animatedly about something or other. She always seemed to get excited about everything. But then again, who was she to talk? She was just about as bubbly as her friend was about something that they both thought would happen tonight.

"So, do you think he's gonna ask? Do you think he's gonna ask you if you wanna go steady?"

Caitlyne grinned. "I sure hope so." She said happily, anticipating what might happen. 'He' was her boyfriend. Caitlyne had been going out with him for a little while, but things seem to have gotten a bit more serious lately. She was just now getting ready for her date. It was at a _very_ expensive restaurant, so that's why her friend thought he might ask her that question that she so longed to hear.

"So how do you think he'll ask you? Do you think he'll just reach over to your arm and slip his identification bracelet on your wrist? Or maybe..."

"Umm... I dunno, but if I don't go now, he might just decide to leave the restaurant without me, cause I'm gonna be LATE!" she interrupted her best friend. "Oh, okay. Just remember to take your cell phone with you so that you can call me after he asks. K?"

"Yea. I promise. I really have to go now! Bye!" Caitlyne hung up.

Getting into her car, she felt an urge to squeal. She couldn't wait.

She sped to the place where she was meeting him. She might have gone over the speed limit a little, in her haste to get to the restaurant quicker.

When she arrived, she saw him waiting there with a smile on his face. her stomach churned. He walked her into the front area.

"Reservation for James Rieley" A/N: hehe... first name that popped into my head... her BF said.

"Yes, right this way." They followed the waiter to a table. The two of them ordered drinks, and they started talking. their drinks came, and they hit a lull in the conversation. As he started to say "Umm... There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about..." she almost choked on her Shirley Temple. no alcohol for her tonite! All for me! hic but actually, she just wanted to be sober when he asked her. Just to clarify that...

Caytlyne quickly said: "yes?" He started: "Well, umm... I don't know quite how to say this, so I'll say this bluntly: I've been cheating on you."

She gasped and tried not to cry. "But..." she wavered. "I'm sorry." He said. Suddenly, all that sadness turned into anger and hate. She grabbed your Shirley Temple and dumped it all over his brand new white shirt, and screamed: "I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD! I'M GLAD YOU CHEATED ON ME! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" and she stormed into the ladies' room. Caitlyne started to cry all over again as she locked herself into a stall. _How could he do this to me?_ She sadly started to sing the chorus of Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

_Well, I'll spread my wings, _

_and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes _

'_till I touch the sky._

_Now make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

With that, she remembered her cell phone. She dialed her friend's number with shaking hands. When she hear her say "So? Is it final? Are you going steady?" She let out a long wail and her friend said "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, is there anything I can bring you?" She tells her of her CD player lately, she had been finding that music helped to calm her. and her favorite sweater that smelled like home. Her friend told her that she would rush over right away.

When she got there, Caitlyne immediately asked her to take her home. But on the car ride home, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten. Caitlyne directed her friend to a Sonic drive-in. Once she had ordered a hamburger, her friend saw how depressed she was, and she suggested that she watch PotC, their fave movie of all time, which she had thought to put in the car DVD player.

Caitlyne agreed, and she snuggled down to watch the Handsome Blacksmith and the Sexy Pirate go on their life-endangering adventures. The last thing she remembered mumbling before she fell asleep, was "I wish we were there instead of here."

Be careful what you wish for. It might just come true...

A/N: So... you like? Plz review, and maybe even suggest an adventure for the heroine to go on. Pwetty pweez?


	2. A Not So Rude Awakening

Usual blah blah disclaimer: No blah blah. I do not blah own Potc blah or any of its characters blah. But I do blah own the DVD blah and Chrysti, blah who you will blah blah meet in this blah chapter.

Ch. 2— A Not-So-Rude Awakening

When Caitlyne awoke, she seemed to be more comfortable than she remembered being, and she seemed to be moving.

Suddenly, she recognized sounds in the back ground. Seagulls.

Immediately, she assumed that she was driving on the pier, and she asked Chrysti her friend "Chrysti? Why are we driving on the pier?

"We're what? What's 'driving?' And who's Chrysti?" a strange, but familiar voice asked. "Ahh... she must be the other gel..." he said, almost more to himself than anybody else.

Caitlyne suddenly had enough sense to open her eyes, and she did so, snapping them open, surprised to meet the very same Sexy Pirate that she had been fantasizing about just last night. Or was it last night? Maybe she had been asleep, and Chrysti was driving on a slippery road and there was a car crash and she (Caitlyne) hit her head, and she was in the hospital in a coma, and this was just her dream...

Her head was spinning. "Where's Chrysti?" she immediately asked.

"The other lass? Why, she be on deck with Will. Now, might you tell me why th'ell yur on me ship?"

"Oh yea. Well, you see..." she started to ramble on about her horrid date and how she thought she was in the hospital in a coma.

"I guess you hit your head harder than I had thought..." "What?!?!?" she screeched, "So I did hit my head?" "Yes, luv, but not in that insane way that you just described to me. Y'see, I was here, innocently steering my pride and joy," it took her a moment to realize that he was talking about his ship... "when ye and yur friend seemed to fall out of the sky. Chrysti, was it? Well, she immediately stood up and started shaking you, but when she saw Will and me, she grabbed something from her pants, and pointed it at us. Peppery spray, I think she called it... Nasty tempered gel... Anyway, we finally got her calmed down enough, and she left with Will to tour the ship, and I came in to check on ye, luv. And here we are." He grinned at her, then seeming to remember something, he looked thoughtful, and then looked into her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see what color eyes ye had. Cotton!" He shouted. "Get yur lazy arse over here! Her eyes are blue. Now pay up!"

Caitlyne was baffled. "What?"

"Oi. Me n Cotton here had an argument over what color yur eyes were. I said blue, cuz someone a beautiful as you ought to have blue eyes. But this man here," he gestured twards Cotton, "thought that your eyes would be hazel. Well, I was right. Blue eyes it is."

Caitlyne was confused, but pleased at Jack's comment.

"Well, now that you're up, I guess we better introduce you to me crew, savvy?" He asked, getting up from sitting next to her on his bed, which she just realized that he must have carried her in there. She agreed, and they walked out on deck.

"All hands on deck!" he shouted. His crew assembled quickly. Suddenly, she saw Chrysti and she ran to her. They embraced tightly, and then walked back up to Jack.

He put his hands on Caitlyne's shoulders and shouted to the group. "Oi! This here's..." He looked down on her puzzlingly, and she whispered "My name's Caitlyne Maia DeMontte." "Of course it is. Beautiful name to go with your beautiful looks, and your beautiful eyes." He whispered before continuing to shout to his crew. "This here's Miss Caitlyne DeMontte. None o ye are permitted to touch her, an if ye do, ye'll be givin ol' Davy Jones's locker a good long visit. Savvy? And the same goes for her friend here, Miss Chrysti Gershwin. All right, now get back to work ye scabbardous dogs!"

They didn't move. They were just staring at Caitlyne and Chrysti. Caitlyne only just noticed that they were both wearing very low-cut, tight jeans, and that these men probably had never seen anything like that before. She squealed, making Jack laugh, and she ran to hide behind him. Chrysti did likewise, except with Will.

Jack dismissed his crew once more, even fiercer this time. Then, he turned to Caitlyne and said "I knew you'd warm up to me." When he said this, she noticed that she was hugging where his back used to be, now his front. She quickly jumped away, and he laughed once more.

"I guess we should get more acquainted." He said. "Me name's Captain Jack Sparrow and you will always call me so, unless we are alone..." He raised one eyebrow to make a suggestive face. Caitlyne gasped and lightly slapped him. "Not sure I deserved that either..." he mumbled. She started to giggle, and then it escalated until she was cracking up, rolling on the deck with tears in her eyes. The pirates looked at her weirdly.

Unfortunately, Jack thought that cracking up on the floor was quite a turn-on. He grinned coyly, and picked her up, protesting, but still laughing too hard to do very much about it. Jack tossed her onto the bed, and suddenly her giggles subsided. He swaggered over to the bed and asked her "Well... Caitlyne... Have any nicknames? Caiti maybe?" She shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, then maybe I could give you one..." he thought. "I have it! The perfect nickname for my beautiful gift sent from the sky from God: Goddess. How about that? Savvy?"

Caitlyne grinned. "Savvy." She replied.

A/N: You liking it so far? Anyways... R&R! It motivates me to write faster!


	3. But! A Bajillion Kazillion Times!

Disclaimer: sigh no, I do not own PotC or any of its characters, but I do own Caitlyne DeMontte and Chrysti Gershwin. cries I wish I could own Jack... drools o well. Im off to drown my sorrows with lots and lots and lots and lots of RUM! Wait! Where'd it all go? Jaaaaaaaaack?

Ch.3—

"Well then, Goddess. I have one more thing to take care of before I can officially pronounce us 'acquainted.'"

He walked over, until he was inches away. Caitlyne felt herself go weak in the knees at his longing stare. He slowly leaned towards her until they could feel each others' breath.

Caitlyne felt a strange attraction to Jack, one that she was surprised at. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone before, but a tiny voice inside her head was saying: "Play hard to get! No! You can't do this! Be naughty! Turn his balls blue! (A/N: if you don't know what this means, be glad that you don't. It's a really cruel thing to do... But if you feel the need to know what this means, check the bottom of the page.)

But another, stronger voice was saying back: "But I've watched his movie a bajillion kazillion times! I just as well know him! And it would be so mean to do that to him!

This argument continued until Jack leaned down and kissed Caitlyne deeply.

She almost swooned. She kissed back, deeper, with a longing. She gently pulled him down onto the bed, tearing off his shirt in the process.

She took one look at that bronzed chest and let out a groan. Jack grinned at this and kissed her all the way from her forehead down to the top of her cleavage.

Caitlyne had the sudden thought that she hadn't been this elated since she and James had... Her train of thought trailed off. James.

She couldn't do this. Trying to pry her eyes away from his rock hard abs, she also tried not to show how much she was hurting.

She pulled back and tutted, saying "But we must save some for later!" She felt so sorry once she saw the hurt look in his eyes. It made her want to cry harder, but she knew that she couldn't cry in front of him, it would only make him feel bad.

She took a deep breath and told Jack that she was going on deck to try and find Chrysti.

Little did she know, Jack was already planning her seduction. He knew her weakness now; skin. As he thought about this, a plan started to form in his head...

Caitlyne went up on deck and immediately came face to face with Cotton. Startled, she asked the way to Will's cabin, assuming that her friend would be in there with him. Cotton pointed the way, and Caitlyne set off in that direction. When she was just outside his door, she heard a rhythmic thumping coming from inside. _Oohh... I better not interrupt..._she thought, and turned around. There, standing right in front of her, was Chrysti.

Caitlyne gasped. People needed to stop doing that. "You frightened me!" she said

Chrysti grinned. "I'm sorry, Ms. States-The-Obvious." (A/N: I'm really sorry, but I forget where that quote is from. Anyways, it's not mine.) Caitlyne grinned along with her friend until she thought of something.

"Wait, if you're out here, then who's in there?" She motioned to Will's closed door. "Never mind. I don't want to know the answer to that." She quickly said. "Me either." Her friend agreed.

Suddenly, Caitlyne remembered why she had wanted to talk to Chrysti in the first place. She asked for her pal to follow her, and she climbed up to the crow's nest to talk.

-----

(A/N: blue balls is when you are kinda teasing a guy, and you get him really worked up, so he is moments away from his climax, but then you make him stop. It really is cuel. Or, at least that is what I have heard... so. You peeps are liking? If so, R&R! I seem to be writing this kinda quickly.) heehee


	4. A talk, a shop, a stranger, and a steamy...

Disclaimer: Grr... I do not own PotC or any of it's characters, plots, etc. savvy? Now I want my rum back! In the words of a true rum fan, "The rum is not gone, I just can't find it!" but seriously, a really good fandom website is . Check it out.

I now would like to take this glorious chance to thank my first reviewers. For you guys, I will try and write faster!

Ch4— A talk, a shop, a stranger, and a steamy welcome back

"Oh, Chrysti. What am I going to do? I really _want_ Jack, but my past with James is haunting me!" she cried.

"Poor you. Will said that we were going into Tortuga today. We can go shopping!" Chrysti squealed. She didn't seem very sympathetic to Caitlyne's plight.

"Umm... That has helped you before!" she quickly added.

Caitlyne had to agree. She usually drowned her sorrows in shopping. It was meditative to her, in a sense. "Okay," she sighed, "we can see if that will help."

Later...

"Land ho!"

Caitlyne grinned. _I can't wait to get on shore... _She thought. She had been thinking that Jack really HAD looked sincerely sad, but for what reason she didn't really want to know... But she had finally decided to play hard to get, but not too fiercely... She had also decided that while in Tortuga, she would but an _extremely seductive_ dress. She would also buy some fabric to make a super mini skirt. She grinned devilishly. _What? The horns are only there to keep the halo on. _She thought to herself. While talking with Chrysti they had decided that Caitlyne would use her irresistible puppy dog eyes to try and get money from Jack, and Chrysti would do the same to Will.

Caitlyne went on deck to find Jack. When she stepped into the sun, she saw Chrysti already doing her part. Jack was at the wheel. Caitlyne walked casually over to him.

"Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"Can I have some money to go shopping in Tortuga? All I have is this money from the future." She used her world-famous eyes.

He stared at her for a second, as if he was trying to figure out her plan. "Alrightie then, but first you hand over that future money and you promise 1. to not waste all me gold away, and 2. to meet Will and I at the Drunken Lady. That be the first pub that ye will see when ye step off me ship. Savvy?"

"Aye, savvy." She grinned.

They exchanged dollars for gold and Caitlyne set off to find Chrysti. "Well, did you get it? I did."

"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun!" They squealed, and almost ran off the ship.

They walked around until they found a dress shop that they both liked. While they were looking around the store, Caitlyne found the perfect dress. It was a little expensive, but Caitlyne was sure that Jack wouldn't mind very much.

The dress was beautiful. It was the perfect color of the Caribbean Ocean and it had sapphires sown onto it in a star-like pattern. Not only that, but it had a _really _low cut neckline. Jack would love it. _A terrific temptation. _Caitlyne went to show it to Chrysti, and she agreed. This would be sweet.

Caitlyne quickly picked out some fabric and needles for the skirt, and paid for those and that lovely dress before anyone else could take it. Chrysti had also picked out a dress, and they decided to change before they went to the pub.

Then they were off, chatting along the way. When they entered the pub, they immediately saw Jack and Will sitting at a table with their backs to the door. The girls quickly devised a plot, and sashayed towards their table.

(A/N: this part is why it took me so long to update. My muse was on vacation, but she is now back and whipping me with a nine tails. –cries- o well...)

Caitlyne walked silently over. Spying her prey, she launched for it, sucking and nibbling. (A/N: no, not THAT...--;;)

When Jack felt her tongue on his ear, he freaked. It had scared the heck outa him. He jumped ond turned to see who it was.

Caitlyne took that as an opportunity to climb onto his lap and straddle him, meanwhile switching from his ear to his mouth.

Jack grinned when he saw who it was. He broke away and started to say "I knew you'd warm up to me" but got cut off when he felt her grinding against his groin. All that came out was a groan.

Right next to the occupied couple, Chrysti and Will were cracking up. Seeing this, Jack once again tried to speak. "Now that's not very niiiiiice..." This made them laugh harder. Chrysti, while laughing her head off, managed to bump into a guy sitting behind her.

"I'm so sorry!" she giggled.

The man turned to face her, and she stopped laughing immediately. He was dead handsome. "No problem. I'm Smith; or Smithy if you like." He said, holding out his hand. Hearing this, Jack, Caitlyne, Chrysti, and Will all stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"What?" He looked slightly scared.

"Seriously?" Chrysti asked.

"Umm... yes." He answered. The rest of them all started cracking up. "It's not that funny a name..." he said, turning red.

"Chrysti quickly reassured him. "Oh, it's not that. Kind of like an inside joke I guess you could say." She smiled coyly at him. "Say, do you have anyplans for the rest of the night? 'Cause I have some free time..." she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Now I do." He said grinning devilishly. "I belive they have some rooms free upstairs..." "Let's go!"

Still cracking up at the funniness of it all, Caitlyne suddenly remembered why she was straddling Jack. She began her rhythmic grinding again, while planting kisses down his neck. He groaned throatily in response. Caitlyne grinned at hearing this. "Goddess," he moaned. "Not here, not now."

"But I like it here." She said, grinding harder against his parts.

If she didn't stop now, he was going to spill, and their evening would be ruined.

"Rrrr... No!" he grunted. Alarmed by this, Caitlyne stopped for a second.

Jack took this gratefully. Picking her up, he stormed out, calling over his shoulder for Will to pay for the drinks.

Caitlyne waited impatiently for him to dump her on a bed. In the meantime, she consented herself to give Jack a hickey on his neck. He groaned once more, and ran onto his ship and into his cabin...

(A/N: sorry to leave it off like this, but I am planning to also write that next chapter today, so you should see it shortly.)


	5. Sweet and Seductive

Disclaimer: I know that you guys all want me to get to the story, so I will do this quickly... -takes a deep breath- noIdonotownPotCanyofitscharactersetc. Thankstoallofmyreviewerssofar, andImsorrytokeepyouwaitingforthatlastchapter. Anyways, onwiththestory!

Ch. 5--- Sweet and Seductive

"Finally." He said as he dumped her onto his bed. Caitlyne jumped on him, and he fell onto the bed with her. Attacking his lips, she ripped off his shirt, him unzipping her dress and pulling it down to her waist.

"Jaaack..." she moaned as she felt his hand massaging her breast. He grinned and started sucking on her hardened nubs. He felt her start to grind once more, and he pulled off her dress all the way, barely containing his fluids. While he was doing this, Caitlyne had entwined her hands in his hair. She was getting really impatient. She started pulling at his pants and whimpering.

"All in good time, me goddess." Jack mumbled.

"No. Now!" she cried. Jack grinned. No harmful memories were holding her back now.

He finally rid her of her dress, and he just stared at her for a second. She was beautiful. "Jack! Pants off now!" She wailed. She started to fumble with his belt. "Evil belt..." she muttered.

Jack laughed, out of his trance. He pulled his pants off himself, and Caitlyne jumped at her chance. She leaned down, and started sucking his throbbing manhood, not unlike what she had done earlier to his ear. He groaned, and tried to contain himself.

Kind of roughly, he pushed her onto the bed and hovered his (A/N: pardon my use of words...) cock over her entrance. She couldn't wait any longer. She arched her back and plunged him deep inside her. Unable to contain himself any longer, he sprayed his seeds inside her.

Caitlyne moaned his name in ecstasy as she reached her first climax. No one can stay calm while they hear their name being called out like that, so Jack also reached his peak and started to grind faster...

After they had both climaxed twice more, they collapsed on the bed, and Jack was able to say what he had wanted to say for awhile.

"I knew you'd warm up to me."

Caitlyne smiled and reached up to kiss him deeply.

"I love you Jack." She said.

"I love you too, me goddess." He replied. Caitlyne grinned at this and promptly fell asleep.

As Jack watched her snoozing figure, he battled with himself. Did he actually love her? He thought so, but the infamous Jack Sparrow couldn't fall in love. Couldn't he?

(A/N: probably not the last steamy scene, so dont worry. and also, yes he does love her. He just can't really believe it.)


	6. A Long Chapter and a Song

Okies, thank you all so much for waiting! I have finally gotten the internet back and I bet you guys are all really eager to read all this so onward to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: grrr…. No! I do not own PotC blah blah blah. Do I really have to do this every chapter? –lawyers nod intensely- fine. Hmpf. Well, still can't find the rum, so I'll have to do with beer for now. Ugh. Horrible stuff, that beer. Nothing can compare to my rum!

Ch. 6---- A long chapter and a song

Sometime during the night, Caitlyne woke up. She was surprised to feel something heavy across her waist. She turned to look, and she saw that it was Jack's arm. Now facing him, Caitlyne carefully studied his beautiful face. She loved him, she really did.

Suddenly, she heard Jack mumble in his sleep. "Mmm… Caitlyne… I luv yer toosh…" he mumbled while groping her. Caitlyne jumped and giggled. Even in his sleep, Jack was horny.

She kissed him quickly on the lips and snuggled closer to him. His arms wrapped around her clumsily. She smiled and fell back asleep.

The second time that Caitlyne woke up, it was morning, and she was alone. She got dressed and went outside. There was much hustling about. Suddenly, Caitlyne spied Jack at the stern of the ship. talking to Gibbs. Caitlyne walked up behind them and her arms around Jack's waist while smiling up at him.

He grinned down upon his Goddess. She always had perfect timing. "Gibbs, you may go." He said, turning to face Caitlyne. "We're headin' to Port Royal today." Jack told her. "Will an' 'is beau'iful fiancé are gettin' married, and we can' have the weddin' withou' th' groom, now can we?" (A/N: I'm actually proud of myself for being able to change that sentence into Jack talk. XD)

Caitlyne grinned and kissed his nose. "I can't wait." She told him. Her stomach growled. "Guess we'd better get ye somethin' t' eat!" Jack kind of shouted suggestively. At that moment, a sailor bustled up from the galley with breakfast on a tray, which he handed to Caitlyne.

"Only the best for me Goddess." Jack said, grinning.

"Aww… Jack, you shouldn't have!" Caitlyne kissed him.

"Ahh… in a good mood, are we, luv?"

Caitlyne grinned once more. "I love you, Jack."

"I luv ye too, Caitlyne." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She broke away and gasped. She had totally forgotten about Chrysti!

"How's Chrysti?" She asked.

"She's fine. Eat your breakfast an' ye can go see her."

Caitlyne agreed. She scarfed her food down and ran to Chrysti's cabin.

When she reached the door, she heard light moaning/groaning from inside the cabin, and she almost turned away, except for some reason, she felt she needed her friend to know that she was thinking of her.

"Chrysti?" she knocked on the door.

"Not NOW, I'm BUSY." She mumbled back. Caitlyne understood. If she was screwing with Jack, she wouldn't want anybody interrupting her.

Her thoughts were cut off by what sounded to be a cannon firing and men shouting. She raced on deck. She saw another ship with a skull and crossbones on it. _More pirates?_

Jack ran up to her just then and handed her a sword and a pistol. "No matter what, go into our cabin. Chrysti will join you. Barricade the door and shoot anybody that goes in there that isn't me. Okay?"

Caitlyne nodded. He kissed her. "Good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to ye…" He kissed her nose and gently pushed her towards their cabin. She gave him a pleading look. "Don't worry, me Goddess, I'll be fine." She nodded again and went into the cabin.

A few moments later, Chrysti came in. She was tearful. "What's wrong, Chryss?" she gasped. "He's fighting! I could lose him!" By him, Caitlyne assumed that she meant Smith, or Jeff, which was his full name. (A/N: His full name is Jeff Jeremiah Smith. Just thought I'd make myself clear.) Caitlyne comforted her friend and waited for the battle to be over…

Caitlyne started. She had heard cheering. She hoped that it was their own ship doing the cheering…

Just then, Caitlyne heard Jack call through the door.

"Caitlyne? Me Goddess? We won! Ye can come out now!"

Cheysti winked at her BFF at the nickname 'Goddess.' Chrysti grinned, threw open the door, and pulled Jack into a seriously deep kiss.

"I was worried!" she said when they finally came up for air.

"Luv, do ye not know who ye've slept with? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Caitlyne laughed. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"We PARTY! yelled Smith from just outside the door, causing Caitlyne to grin.

"Sounds good to me." She said. Jack led her outside. "If ye scallywags don' mind, me lady friends would like to join th' party!" Jack shouted amongst the cheers. He grinned and asked Caitlyne to dance. She accepted…

A little while later, everybody was drunk except for Caitlyne and Chrysti who didn't drink. Before they knew it, everybody around them was shouting, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" at them. Chrysti immediately refused and Caitlyne was about to do the same when Jack's face changed her mind. "Please luv? It would mean a lot to me." She agreed and slowly made her way twards what they were using as the stage. She cleared her throat and began to sing _Because You Loved Me _by Celine Dion.

_For all those times you stood by me,_

_For all the truth that you made me see,_

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you've made right,_

_For every dream you made come true,_

_For all the love I've found in you,_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby._

_You're the one who helped me up,_

_Never let me fall,_

_You're the one who saw me through,_

_Through it all._

_You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_You gave me wings and made me fly._

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky._

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me._

_You said no star was out of reach._

_You stood by me, and I stood tall._

_I had your love, I had it all._

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me._

_Maybe I don't love that much,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you._

_You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_You were always there for me,_

_The tender wind that carried me._

_The light in the dark,_

_Shining your love into my life._

_You've been my inspiration,_

_Through the lies you were the truth._

_My world is a better place because I've you._

_You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_Hey,_

_You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

When Caitlyne finished, she had tears in her eyes as well did Chrysti and many of the crewmembers.

A thundering applause met her ears, and she was truly happy. She was in the middle of a curtsey when Jack pulled her off the stage and stuck his tongue in her mouth as he pulled her close. Caitlyne could feel a bulge through his pants, and half said into his mouth, "You liked my singing then?" Jack grunted and almost took her shirt off, but stopped at cheering of the crew. He glared at them and for the second time recently, he picked Caitlyne up and carried her into their cabin. On the trip there, Caitlyne noticed that Jack's hickey was fading, so she decided to bring it back to it's original color while she waited to be dumped onto the bed.


End file.
